Serial Game Killer
by BrodieCaffee
Summary: A serial killer on the loose in New York and the motive is unclear, can Mac and the team find the killer before the next kill? Cameos from the team, based in season seven.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Serial Game Killer

Pairing: Mac Taylor &amp; Maddie Carson

Rating: T

A/N: This is a crossover with a video game. Own nothing apart from the female character...

Summary: A serial killer on the loose in New York and the motive is unclear, can Mac and the team find the killer before the next kill?

Chapter One

Manhattan had a serial killer on the loose and had been killing for the past two weeks and there seemed to be no end in sight, until the team went to their latest crime scene, it had all the traits of their previous crime scenes and Mac had no idea who they were dealing with, it was something that Mac didn't like one bit and now as he looked over the case file of the latest victim, he wondered what kind of sick bastard could kill like this, it was bad enough that Sinclair was on his ass about the serial killer and Mac knew that they needed to find this asshole before it was too late, as always there was not much in the way of trace.

Mac headed home to his apartment, not knowing what twist the case would take next, he went inside his place where his girlfriend of three years lived as she'd moved in the year earlier and knew that his girlfriend loved playing games and there was a certain game that she loved which happened to be Grand Theft Auto 5 and she had a pretty high rank on the game and as she was playing it when Mac noticed her playiing, he had no idea that the serial killer was someone who played the same game as his girlfriend Maddie and she'd been playing this game since she first bought it when it came out a few months earlier and she loved the high speed chases and owning fast cars that she had in her garage.

Mac watched as Maddie played the game and she had got her own private crew who she was the boss of and she knew just how much fun she had in the game, she noticed how distant Mac was on this night and she wondered if she should ask him outright about what was wrong but she didn't know what his answer would be if she were to ask him about what was on his mind, she allowed him to be close as he watched her play the game and he watched as she recieved a message from a player, as Mac saw the message and it was quite nasty.

Maddie ignored the message as she went back to playing the game, when another message appeared, stating that she was next in line to be harmed, it scared her, even Mac noticed how threatening it was and she didn't know what to do next, neither did Mac and he just wrapped both arms around her while holding her close to him, knowing that she needed him to protect her from the attacker who was now gonna hunt Maddie down and kill her.

Mac took the name of the message ID down on paper, hopeful that it could be traced, before Mac loses the love of his life and he would never forgive himself if something happened to Maddie and he loved her so much and knew how she meant to him, she was his girl and always would be, it was part of the promise that she made him when they started seeing each other and it evolved into so much more and Mac was glad he had met her and fallen in love with her, she was everything to him and so much more.

Not knowing when the killer would strike next and Mac was worried about Maddie and knew that he didn't want to lose Maddie as he would not be able to forgive himself if he lost her, he loved her so much and trusted her, he needed her more than anything and this was something that he knew scared her and even him too, he had to find this asshole once and for all.

Mac sent the info to Adam and see what he could find out, but Mac hadn't mentioned where he got the information from as he had kept his three year relationship with Maddie a secret as he wanted to have a private life outside the lab and so far he had kept his life with Maddie a closely guarded secret and knew that he had to find the killer before Maddie gets hurt, he advises Maddie to write the messages on paper as proof of the threats and Maddie agrees to do that for him, he gives her a soft loving kiss on her forehead.

Maddie put Grand Theft Auto 5 on as she kept note of the messages that the killer sent her and she would let him see them later after shift and she kept note and she was sent a rather nasty message and this was one aimed at Mac and as Maddie wrote it down and showed it to Mac, it sickened him and he noticed how much this message effected her and he wrapped both arms around her and held her close, he knew that she needed him to keep her safe.

What happens next?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Even with a serial killer on the loose, Mac was concerned about Maddie as he knew that their killer used the username _"MychoGaming"_, even as Mac took the day off to be with Maddie so he knew that she needed himm to be there for her, it didn't exactly help matters when Maddie chucked up blood amongst the puke, she didn't know what was wrong with her, this worried Mac as he tried to help her, before she passed out, Mac was worried about her and just hoped that she was gonna be ok, he needed her to be ok, he loved her so much and always would for the rest of his life.

Mac was scared about his girlfriend and he called his doctor to come and check her over, but there was to be a shock in store when the doctor tells Mac that Maddie is pregnant, which flicks on a switch that they had some fun a couple months earlier and now they were gonna have their first child together, Maddie was scared of being pregnant and thought that she might not be a good mom.

Mac found Maddie in their bedroom, on their bed and he tells her what the doctor said and Maddie was just shocked when he told her that she was eight weeks pregnant, she sniffled and Mac instantly knew that she was scared of being pregnant and he just wrapped both arms around her in comfort as she was coming to terms with being pregnant and she felt scared that he was not gonna be a part of her life anymore and she admitted this to him and he tells her that he will never leave her and explains that she is the love of his life and always would be, no matter what.

As Maddie realised that he wanted the baby with her, she looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious about their baby and she knew that he wanted her to keep the baby, she was scared of something going wrong either with her or their unborn baby, Mac made a promise to her there and then that he would stand by her and help her raise their baby together as a family and it was those words that made her know that this was something that he'd wanted and hoped that she would agree to have his baby and make that dream come true.

Maddie stayed close to Mac as she thought over what was the right thing to do in regards to their unborn baby, Maddie was so frightened of what to expect if she decides to keep the baby, her mind was all over the place and Mac knew this too and he was gonna be by her side the whole way, he loved her so much and just hoped that she would decide to have the baby, she had no idea what to expect from this or how Mac would be like towards her if she did keep his unborn baby, she still had to make up her mind on this and could only hope that she makes the right one for the sake of her relationship with Mac.

Even as Mac hoped that Maddie would keep his unborn baby and allow him to become a father and as he wondered if it would come true, he was worried that she would not want the baby but the rest of him hoped that she would have the baby and he felt nervous not knowing her final decision on the baby, Mac was scared of what she would tell him in regards to their unborn baby, Mac stayed close to Maddie as he kept both arms around her as he kissed her neck softly, he loved her so much.

Maddie told him that she needed time to think about it and Mac nodded in reply as he knew that she would think the choice over in her mind and inform him of what the decision is within regards to their unborn baby, Maddie knew how much this meant to him and as she thought over her choice about the baby and later that night as they were in bed, Mac had his arm against her tummy as she slept, he felt close to his unborn baby, he hoped that she would keep his baby, as she was asleep on her side of their bed, he watched her sleep and softly smiled knowing how much she meant to him, his hand remained on her tummy as he wanted her to keep their baby.

As the team worked the case, Mac thought about his baby and Maddie just hoping that she would make the right choice and tell him what it is, he loves her so much and he was worried about her and the baby, he got back after shift to find Maddie in the bath, relaxing and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, she then told him that she has made her decision in regards to their unborn bay andhe nodded, before slipping out of the room without showing his emotions to her in case it was bad news about their unborn baby.

Maddie could tell that he hid his emotions, she got up outta the bath and put on her red onesie and went into their bedroom and found him over by the window and she sighed then she blew dried her blonde hair and then she went over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder but he didn't react to her touch and then Maddie tells him that her decison should be perfect, when he turned to look into her blue eyes, then asked the question, scared of the answer, when Maddie takes his hand and places it on her tummy and then tells him that she is keeping his baby, as Mac heard those words, he asked if she meant it and she nodded in reply that she was serious about having his baby.

Mac just embraced Maddie lovingly in his arms as he let his emotions show and he was so glad that she was gonna have this baby with him and he kissed her lovingly, as he kept both arms around her waist as she nestled in close to him, she loved him and always would, he just hoped that his team would have the case solved before Maddie has the baby in seven months time, she hadn't been playing the game for a couple days as she had her mind on the baby problem and now she had agreed to have his baby, he then let her be close, she always stayed close to him when they were in bed together in the comfort of each other and their everlasting love for one another.

Will Mac and his team ever find the killer before it's too late?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Even as the team tried to get a ID on the perp but they were not having much luck, while Mac was worried about the effect it was having on his pregnant girlfriend Maddie, she'd been chucking up in the mornings now and she would return to bed for some sleep, Mac knew that she was scared, he was too and admitted this to her, she nodded as they cuddled together, Mac knew that she needed him more than ever, even later as she decided to play one session of Grand Theft Auto 5, to see if there would be anymore messages and he was so worried about both her and their unborn baby, he was hopeful that his team would find the sick son of a bitch.

Mac was hoping that he and the team would solve this case before another kill, but that was not the case to be, as another victim had been murdered in the same manner as the previous two, this scared Maddie when she heard about another killing and she was also worried about her unborn baby too, when Mac got back later that evening to find Maddie curled up on their bed having a nap, he just wanted this killer caught before Maddie gets hurt, she was so scared and she even shivered at night due to the fears that she was on the hitlist too.

As the team tried to get a name on the perp but so far it was hard, Mac remained at his apartment with Maddie as he looked after her, this case was really doing a number on her and she was scared of being on her own, even when she played the game once more and was sent another vile message, which she wrote down and gave it straight to Mac, this was stating she was the next victim to face the same fate, Maddie had to be sick and Mac rushed to her side, gently holding her blonde hair while she threw up, Mac remained by her side and this was evil and the killer had to be stopped before he harmed Maddie and their unborn baby.

Maddie was having trouble sleeping as was Mac, while the killer was still out there hunting for Maddie, she stayed close to Mac, she really needed him more than ever, he knew this and was gonna be by her side the whole way, it was one of the promises that he made to her, she knew that he meant it even more now than ever before.

While the team tried to hunt down the serial killer but this latest killing was a little sloppy, he left a fraction of DNA behind but there was no match in AFIS to this perp and that really pisssed Mac off, he was so annoyed that he went to calm down without upsetting Maddie more than she already was by now and he worried about her so much and their unborn baby, Mac wanted this perp caught soon and before Maddie would get hurt herself, Mac didn't want to take that risk with the love of his life, he needed her and their unborn baby more than anything.

Despite not knowing where the perp would go next, the team were unaware that their boss knew but had no idea how he knew, that the lives of his girlfriend and unborn baby depended on him, more now than ever before and as Maddie was leaving the hospital after a check up on her baby, the killer struck and savagely attacked Maddie and left her for dead, he made sure to stab her six times in the chest and shoulders, he knew that she was dead, but she was playing dead as a passerby found ehr and called the NYPD, Mac was shocked when he heard that Maddie had been savagely attacked by the serial killer and he had to see her, he quickly grabbed his keys and left the lab to go over to Trinity General to see his girlfriend, once he explained to the doctor and he went to be by her side and he held her hand inside his own, he let his own tears fall as he kept a bedside vigil with her, when the doctor informs Mac that the baby survived, Mac nodded in reply.

Knowing that his unborn baby survived meant some comfort to Mac, but what he needed was Maddie to wake up and let him know that she was gonna be ok, Mac softly sniffled as he felt his heart break at the thought of losing her, she had been brutally attacked and was now fighting for her life, Mac needed her to pull through, his heart ached for her so much and he needed her to pull through this for him and their unborn baby, he really needed her to survive and tell what happened to her, he loved her so much and it also made him realise that he wanted to make their relationship more official, he wanted her to be his wife, he loved her so much and knew that she made him so happy since they first got together three years earlier and he wanted to make their life together permanent.

After about three weeks later, Maddie was slowly coming around from her attack and Mac had fallen asleep while holding her hand inside his own, she gripped his hand softly which woke Mac and he softly placed a kiss on her forehead, while his other hand rested on her stomach, he loved her so much and even more now than ever before, he knew that she was special to him and as she was expecting his baby, he was lucky to have her in his life and always would do what he could to make her happy and also loved too.

Despite his team working all the hours to catch the perp, they then got a breakthrough with the trace from Maddie which pinged a hit in IBIS to a former gun and they called Flack and he agreed to get the asshole into PD for questioning, Mac knew that his team would do the interview as he stayed with Maddie knowing that he was where he needed to be, by her side and be the first thing she sees when she opens her blue eyes.

While the perp was being grilled by the team, he finally admitted why and hearing the reason made the team feel sick with disgust and as Mac got a message about why the perp did it, even he felt sick too, when Maddie softly winced, before she finally woke up and saw Mac by her side, he softly smiled before leaning in for a long-awaited kiss with her, he was so glad that she had woken up and he told her that he loved her, when she said the same back to him, he smiled softly knowing that she was awake after three weeks and he told her that their baby survived, she was glad that their baby was safe and he told her just how badly injured she was and she nodded, she was glad to still be alive after what the perp did to her, she had to fightt o survive for her unborn baby and Mac, they were the reasons she survived and and she truly loved Mac which made ehr realise that she wanted to be his for the rest of her life and she had no idea that Mac wanted to marry her, she wondered if they would tie the knot sometime.

Mac stayed close, knowing that her safety came first to him and also their unborn baby, Mac was so excited about being a dad, he just hoped that he was gonna be a good dad to his baby, Maddie knew his fears about being a dad and she was gonna know just how good he was gonna be with their baby, she loved them both so much with all her heart, she had a reason, well two and that was her unborn baby and her boyfriend Mac Taylor.

Maddie wondered when she would be allowed home and to the comfort of her bed with Mac, she disliked hospitals, even Mac knew this as Maddie had told him this and he felt the same about them too, after another few days Maddie was finally allowed home and it felt good to be home after so long in hospital, she was glad that it meant that she could be clloser to Mac as they would be back in the same bed again, which meant a lot to Mac and also to Maddie as well, both were excited about being in bed together once more and it was this night that Mac asked Maddie to marry him and she agreed to be his wife, Mac kissed her to celebrate their engagement, he loved her so much and now she had agreed to be his wife, this made his life more solid with her by his side, he knew that she would always be by his side, it was her promise to him.

Will Mac ever reveal his secret to the team or how much longer can he hide it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mac was so excited about his upcoming wedding to Maddie and he'd decided to keep it hush hush for a little longer, he wanted to keep his private life seperate from the team, and for the past three years managed to do that, now as he focused on his fiancée Maddie and as they were deciding on what type of wedding they wanted, Maddie suggested that it should be romantic and private, to which Mac agreed and knew that he wanted their special day to be perfect and it was gonna be a dream come true for both of them together.

As Maddie decided on a dress for their wedding, she knew that she would be showing signs of a baby bump within the next couple months and she wanted to find the perfect dress for her wedding to Mac and knew that it had to be perfect, she was so nervous about this and Mac knew she was and he was gonna make it a day they would remember for the rest of their lives together, Mac loved Maddie so much and he had the sparkle back in his eyes after he lost Claire on 9/11 and he knew that she'd been the one who brought Maddie to him, Mac had known this and was so happy to have a second chance at love, even the chance to be a father to his unborn baby with Maddie too.

Keeping their whole relationship a secret was something Mac loved and it was rather special to him and even for Maddie too, she was special to him in so many ways, she couldn't wait to be his wife and even she was lucky enough to be carrying his baby too, Mac was glad that soon he would be a dad and was excited but a little nervous at the same time, this was a natural to be nervous and Maddie was so scared that she might not be a good mom to their baby, she told this to Mac, who knew how scared she was and also understood as he felt the same way too, he knew that in time he might reveal his secret but he was quite happy with keeping it quiet like he had for the past three years, he was lucky to have Maddie in his life and he had no regrets about being involved with her.

After the case was finally solved, bringing a sense of gladness that it was over with and the perp in prison for murders and attempted murder, Mac was just glad to focus on his wedding to Maddie as they wanted to have a Winter-themed wedding as they wanted their wedding to be special and romantic for them both and Mac was gonna make sure that it would be a day to remember for the both of them.

As it was getting closer to their wedding, Mac was getting excited that he was gonna be Maddie's husband and he was so happy that he was gonna be a married man again, to the love of his life and this was something he never thought he would ever have again until he met Maddie and they started seeing each other and fell in love with each other and as they got to know each other and were living together, Mac knew just how lucky he really was to have Maddie in his life, he loved her so much and always would for the rest of his life.

The team had noticed that Mac was taking time off and leaving early from shifts too, they were unaware of what was going on, they hoped that he would tell them what was going on, but Mac had kept quiet about his life with Maddie and he had booked six weeks off for his wedding/honeymoon as they were gonna spend it somewhere special, Mac had kept this as a surprise for her as he wanted to make it special and just for them.

As Mac took the time off to get married, he noticed that was starting to snow and this made their day more special and even when Mac saw her dress, which he found to be gorgeous and her little baby bump was showing off as Mac placed his hand on her growing baby bump, he was excited about the next chapter he has now with wife Maddie, she and their unborn baby meant the world to him and now he could have the chance to be a dad and embrace it with both hands.

Maddie had also taken his last name too, she was a Taylor and was so happy to be one and she loved her husband Mac so much, she knew that he was the one for her and always would be, she was everything to Mac and also that she was carrying his baby meant so much to him and even as they entered this new chapter in their lives, it showed Mac just how lucky he truly was to have Maddie as a part of it and how she could make him smile and laugh, it made him come outta his shell more and be his old self again, he was glad that Maddie had been able to bring out this side of him that had been hidden for so long.

What happens next?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Even as they were now married, Maddie was so happy that she was married to Mac and also that they were expecting their first baby and as Maddie's baby bump grew, Mac couldn't keep his hands off her baby bump which made Maddie smile knowing that he was so excited about their first baby together, even as Mac placed his hand on her growing bbay bump, he felt a nudge from their unborn baby, this made him smile so much and he kissed Maddie lovingly.

Mac had never thought he would be this happy again after 9/11 but Maddie had changed his life for the better, she had married him and was carrying his baby too, he then realised just how lucky he was to have Maddie in his life and he couldn't help but wonder if Claire had been the one to bring Maddie to him, Mac hoped so on this but now he was focused on her and their baby who they had no idea if it was a boy or a girl, Mac was happy with his life now with Maddie and even as that scary case had been solved, it made Mac realise just how lucky he was that Maddie was still with him.

As they were happy together and knew that in a few months they would have their baby and would be a proper family and Mac was so excited that soon he would be a father and knew just how lucky he was to have this chance to finally be a dad to his baby with Maddie, she was feeling more movement with their baby and she had admitted to Mac that she was scared and he held her to him and told her that he was always gonna be there for her, Maddie knew he meant it, just by looking into his eyes and seeing how much she and their unborn baby meant to him.

Maddie loved being close to Mac and she loved him so much and always would for the rest of her life, she loved their life together and also that she was his little secret along with their unborn baby, Mac wrapped both arms around her, then he placed a soft kiss on her neck as he was being loving towards his wife, he was so happy to be with her and he felt butterflies whenever he saw her after work and feeling his unborn baby move around, he was so excited, he thought that he'd lost out on the chance to be a dad, but now he was getting the chance to be a father and he was gonna embrace it with both hands.

Mac knew that his team were worried about him as he took days off and left early, they had no idea why but just hoped that he would tell them when he was ready to, but he didn't wanna tell them that he had met someone and was happily married along with the fact that Maddie was pregnant with their first baby together, Mac knew that he was damn lucky to have Maddie in his life along with their unborn baby.

As the months passed, Maddie had felt more movement with her unborn baby, she felt a twinge as she was only eight and a half months pregnant, when she doubled over in pain, Mac heard her cry out in pain, he quickly went to her side and got her into a comfy position when she then felt her water break and Mac knew what was to come, he grabbed her hospital bag and the newborn baby clothes for their unborn baby, as Mac was excited about the birth of his first child with Maddie, she knew he was excited about their baby, she was too and knew that she was doing the right thing, once they got to hospital and checked in, Maddie's doctor arrived and checked her over and told her that it wouldn't be too long until she would be pushing to have her first baby.

Maddie was still a little scared and Mac kept hold of her hand inside his as a form of comfort, he was where he needed to be and that was with his wife, by her bedside and his other hand was resting on her tummy as he stayed close to the love of his life, Mac fully loved her and he knew that she was so special to him and also that she was carrying his baby, they had known what they were having since the 20 week scan and Mac was so excited to meet his baby for the first time and Mac knew that he was very lucky to have the chance with Maddie.

Sometime later, it was time for Baby Taylor to arrive into the world, Maddie was still a little nervous but once she felt the urge to push, Mac kept hold of her hand as he encouraged her to push and as she did, she rested for a few minutes before pushing again and the crown of the baby's head was showing and then their baby cried loudly as Mac kissed Maddie happy that they now had their newborn daughter.

Mac was so happy that he and Maddie now had their baby daughter, Mac was the first to hold her, he welled up with emotions as he held his newborn daughter in his arms for the first time and he looked to Maddie with a soft loving smile and she smiled back as she saw their daughter and she knew that she was perfect, just like her daddy, as they were together in their private room, Maddie was now holding their daughter, who they had agreed to name, Kyra Rebecca Taylor and Mac instantly loved his daughter and he was glad that he met Maddie and had the perfect life with her and now they had their daughter together.

Few days later, Maddie and baby Kyra were allowed home and Mac was so glad to have them home and he had done up the nursery for their daughter, he showed them the room and Maddie loved it so much and she put Kyra into her crib so she could settle into her new home and Mac snaked both arms around his wife as they watched Kyra settle, he loved them so much and always would for the rest of his life, he made that promise to Maddie and she knew that he meant every single word of it.

Will Mac ever reveal his secret to the team?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Being home with his wife and baby daughter, Mac knew just how lucky he really was to have a family of his own with the woman he loved so much and even their love for each other was a feeling that Mac thought he would never get to have again and now he had Maddie and their baby daughter Kyra, it dawned on Mac that it was heaven on a bun for himm and he was gonna embrace every second with his family each and every day for the rest of his life, Mac loved Maddie so much, he knew that she was the only one for him and he would always protect her and their baby daughter Kyra.

Mac had went back to work a couple of weeks later, he was a little nervous about being away from his daughter and Maddie, he knew that he would see them both after shift at the lab, it was everything that Mac looked forward to, he loved being a dad to his little girl, he instantly loved her from the second she was born, Mac knew that his life was complete, he was now a dad to his little girl and he would always protect her and Maddie, he had to.

Despite Mac keeping his new-found happiness with Maddie a closely guarded secret from his team, he didn't wanna tell them that he had gotten married and was also a dad now too as he wanted to keep it secret for a while longer and knew that Maddie agreed with him, even as they had discussed it the night before, Maddie was glad to be in his life and also to give him the chance to be a dad to baby Kyra who adored and loved her momma and daddy.

As it came towards the end of the shift, Mac was glad to be leaving work, Jo noticed that Mac had already locked up his office and had left before the rest of the team and she voiced this to the rest of the team and they all shared her concerns about their boss and just hoped he was ok, in actual fact, Mac was so excited about seeing his family as they had a pent-loft apartment in the West Villiage and it was the perfect family home for Mac and Maddie to raise their daughter, they were close and loved each other so much that Mac would throw his life down to save them by any means that came his way, on or off the case.

Mac walked into their pent-loft and saw Maddie bottle-feeding Kyra and it made him smile to see his beautiful wife and daughter together and he went over to them and kissed Maddie passionately, then placed a kiss on Kyra's forehead as she cooed softly at her daddy, she was happy to see him, she was so happy that her daddy was home and she reached out to him for a cuddle, Mac took his jacket off first and then took his baby girl into his arms, as she then cuddled into his neck in her own way of feeling close to her daddy.

Mac was happy to be wth his family, and he cuddled his daughter close to him as she cooed softly as she had her dummy in her mouth at the same time, Mac loved being a dad to Kyra, it was a dream come true for him and he was glad that Maddie had agreed to keep her, they loved being together and raising their daughter together in a happy home filled with love and happiness together as a family.

Everything Mac had with Maddie was perfect and he loved just how peaceful it all was for them both and also for their baby daughter who favored her father with his features, but she had her momma's smile which made Mac's heart melt everytime and he was so lucky to have all this with Maddie, he knew that Claire would be happy for him and he had known this and he felt lucky to have his little family, Mac was a happy person more so with Maddie and baby Kyra.

Keeping his family a secret from his team was the best in the long run for Mac, knowing just how much they meant to him was hard to explain but deep down in his heart, Mac knew just how lucky he was to have Maddie as his wife and mother of his daughter, all that Mac had was right in front of him and he knew that this was where he is meant to be, with his wife and daughter, he hoped that they would have another baby when the time was right, but for now he was embracing being a dad to Kyra who was the apple of his eye.

Maddie knew how much Mac meant to her, she was really lucky to have Mac in her life and how much he loved her was always amazing and it gave her a soft warm fluffy feeling that he truly loved her and that they were so close and in love, Maddie had always wondered what it would be like to have a true love and now she had found it in Mac Taylor, her husband and the father of her baby daughter Kyra.

Maddie loved being involved with Mac and she was glad to be his wife and she loved waking up next to him every morning and seeing how content he was in their bed, beside her and it made her love him so much more and she always stayed close to him at night as she loved being close to him and knowing that he held her close to him, she was everything to him along with their first born daughter together, she loved how special Mac was to her and she knew just how much she loved him.

Mac watched her sleep at night when they were in bed together and Mac knew how much she meant to him along with their young daughter and Mac just hoped that they would have another baby at a later date, he told her this and she tells him that they should after Kyra is a year old but they can still have fun, Mac knew just how lucky he was to have Maddie in his life, he loved holding her close at night, he always held her close into him, she knew that she loved him holding her close at night time and other times when they had time on their own once their little girl was in her crib.

Mac decided to snuggle in close to her, he placed his hand on her waist as he cuddled in close knowing that he wanted to be close to her, he loved her so much and he knew just how lucky he was to have Maddie and to love her in the way that he did and knew how how much she meant to him and he placed a soft gentle kiss on her neck as he knew that he needed her and knew that she was his world and so was their baby daughter too.

Mac was scared that he might lose them and even Maddie told him that she would never leave him and she told him that she would always be with him, he looked to her and kissed her softly, when Maddie placed her hand on his cheek as they shared a soft loving kiss as Mac held her close to him as he wrapped both arms around her, he loved her so much and he was glad that he fell in love with her so much.

Maddie then decided to snuggle in close to him as Mac wrapped their soft duvet around them for warmth and heat, Mac had the following day off so he could spend more personal time with his wife and daughter, he was very lucky to know that Maddie loved him just as much as he loved her and knew how happy they were together and that he had the love of his life by his side and always would for the rest of his life as a family.

Mac woke up the next morning after he heard baby Kyra crying and he decided to let Maddie sleep while he tended to their daughter in her room, it made Mac feel so proud to be a father to his little girl and this was everything to him and knew how much being a dad meant to him, Maddie had also known this too, right since the day their daughter arrived into their lives and made it more complete, Mac was truly happy with Maddie, he was so blessed with his life right now.

Will a attack convince Mac to confess?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Even as Mac kept his life with Maddie a secret and he was just unaware of how close it would come to be revealed, and he was in the lab, when it exploded with gunfire, one of the bullets caught him in the arm, he winced softly before he clamped his other hand over it and left the lab to seek medical treatment and he was at Trinity General for a couple hours, when he was treated for the wound, given meds to take and he was then allowed to go home to his wife and daughter.

Maddie was just giving their daughter her bottle feed, when Mac got home to see his little girl having her bottle feed and he felt his love grow stronger for both Maddie and their baby girl Kyra who was excited to see her daddy home she had finished her bottle feed and reached out for her daddy and this made Mac smile, he loved being a dad to his little girl and he knew that he would protect her and also Maddie at any cost, he knew that they needed him to keep them safe.

Mac had known just how much keeping his family a secret from the team meant to him and he was nursing his baby daughter, as he let Maddie have a lie in, Mac was bonding more with his daughter, he loved her so much and knew that he was lucky to be a father to his beautiful baby girl, he loved her and knew that she made his life complete and he loved her so much and he was very lucky to have both Maddie and Kyra in his life, he was blessed to have such a happy family.

Maddie knew that Mac was right about her being a good mom and she'd told him this a few nights earlier and hearing this had made Mac smile, he loved Maddie and was so glad that she'd decided to keep their baby and now they had Kyra who was just like them both, she had her dad's eyes, Maddie loved being a mom and knew that she was lucky to have this life with her husband Mac, she loved him so much and he was her first proper love, Mac had known this and it made him feel very happy to be Maddie's first love.

Despite keeping their love and family life a closely guarded secret from Mac's team was clearly the right choice for now and one that Mac loved, he knew that the team asked him about why he was always leaving earlier and taking days off, but Mac would never tell them the actual reason why, he just smiled and left but he knew that he had his family at home for him, he had no idea that he would get this chance to be happy again and he was just glad that he was and was gonna make sure he protected his family in which ever way that he could, whatever it took.

Mac got home, he saw his little girl playing with her toys on her playmat, Maddie was drinking a cup of coffee, she smiled when she saw Mac, who smiled back, he shedded down his gear before he took a seat next to his wife and kissed her neck softly in love, Maddie smiled softly as he did that, she loved him so much and their baby daughter too, Mac knew that sooner or later that his team would discover the secret truth but Mac was gonna try and keep it quiet for a bit longer, he just wanted it to never come out.

Maddie had put Kyra down for the night, when she came back out to find Mac on the sofa, she joined him as he got all romantic with her and placed soft kisses on her neck and collarbone, Maddie loved this side of him and she wondered what he was up to, when he placed a light kiss on her earlobe, she softly gasped as he let his hands wander over her lovingly, Maddie then placed her hands on his waist as she kissed him softly, Mac allowed her and he loved where she had placed her hands.

Their romantic fun had lead them to bed, where Mac asked Maddie if she would ever consider them having another baby, this took Maddie by surprise and she then tells Mac that she would think about it, Mac nodded in understanding, he knew that Maddie would wanna think about maybe having another baby and giving Kyra a little sibling, Mac loved his family and he knew that this was everything to him and so much more thn he could ever dreamed of and he loved every second of it.

Knowing that Mac had suggested about the chance of maybe having another baby together, had taken Maddie by complete surprise and she wondered if she could go through it again, she loved Mac so much and knew how much a dad meant to him and knew that Kyra was the apple of his eye and she knew that she would need time to think about his suggestion of maybe trying again for baby Taylor number two and Maddie nestled in close to Mac who wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, before wrapping their duvet over them and Mac was asleep before Maddie.

Maddie noticed that Mac was already asleep and it suddenly dawned on Maddie that she knew just how much he wanted another baby with her and it would even make their family whole and Maddie had to realise that she had been starting to come around to the idea of maybe having another baby with Mac but she wanted it to be the right time, she placed her right hand on his heart as she then closed her eyes and fell asleep next to her amazing husband.

Fighting the urge to wake him, Maddie decided to wait until morning to tell him, as 6am rolled around and Mac woke up to find Maddie still asleep on his chest, he wondered if she had given his suggetsion any more thought, he had to know for sure and as Maddie gently stretched out, Mac smiled softly as he watched her, when Maddie opened her eyes and looked up to him before she she softly smiled, when he asked her if she had given any more thought to possibly having another baby, when Maddie tells Mac that she would consider it but she wanted the time to be right, Mac nodded in agreement with Maddie.

Mac was glad that Maddie was considering having another baby and knew that the time had to be right before they tried for another baby together, Mac was glad that she agreed to have another baby wth him when the time was right, this meant so much to Mac and he just cuddled Maddie closer to him, while they had alone time before their daughter Kyra woke up for her breakfast, Mac loved being a dad to Kyra and also being a loving husband to Maddie.

Mac loved being happy with Maddie and he knew just how lucky he was to be this happy with Maddie and to have a beautiful daughter, he had the perfect family and none of his team knew about his brownstone home in the West Village as he'd kept it a secret along with his family, Mac was happy to be a part of Maddie's life and raising their daughter Kyra together in a stable loving home filled with love and happiness.

Maddie loved how devoted Mac was to both her and their daughter Kyra, she loved seeing him being a loving father to their daughter and also a loving husband to her too, Maddie was very lucky to have Mac in her life, she knew that he and Kyra were the only family she has got and she has told Mac about her parents' and Mac understood why, he had held her close to him when she admitted the truth to him and he promised her that he would always be there for her and Maddie knew that he meant it and Maddie loved him with every fibre of her heart and also for their young daughter Kyra.

Knowing that they loved each other, Mac was glad that he loved Maddie and their baby daughter Kyra, Mac was happy with Maddie and the life they have together, Maddie was the lucky one to be married to Mac and she knew that he felt the same towards her, Maddie knew this too and always would for the rest of her life, she was everything to Mac and so was their gorgeous daughter Kyra Rebecca.

What happens next?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

*** One Year Later ***

Mac and Maddie were still so much in love with each other, Mac still hadn't told his team about his marriage to Maddie or even mentioned his one year old daughter Kyra either, Mac had wanted to keep it secret even longer, he just wanted a life outside the lab, Mac had known that someday his secret would come out, but until then, he kept it a secret, when Mac got back home after shift, Kyra giggled as she was happy to see her daddy, Mac lifted her up and gave her a cuddle, he loved his daughter so much and Maddie watched them and she knew that they had a close bond.

Later that night, Maddie put Kyra down for the night, Mac watched her, he then went over to her and wrapped both arms around her waist from behind, placing a soft kiss on her neck, Maddie loved how loving Mac was to her, she turned around and kissed him softly, Mac kissed her too, letting his hands wander over her as they kissed lovingly, Mac held her close to him as they headed towards their bedroom, Mac smiled as he unbuttoned her top, he wanted her so bad, he knew how much she meant to him and always would, their love for each other was strong.

Mac loved his family and knew how much they meant to him, he was lucky to have a happy marriage to Maddie and also to have Kyra as well, Mac knew how much he loved Maddie, he knew that their love was solid and strong, Mac loved the whole secret of his life outside the lab from his team, Mac wanted it to remain a secret for as long as he could, he was also very private about his life with wife Maddie and their young daughter Kyra, as Mac knew how much his family meant to him, he was also glad that his dream to be a dad came true.

Knowing how much Mac loved his family, Maddie decided to have another baby with Mac, she told him this and it made Mac smile that Maddie wanted to try for another baby, Mac loved Maddie so much and knew how much another baby would mean to them both and also a little playmate for Kyra too, knowing that Mac was happy with the news, Maddie cuddled close to Mac as they shared a loving kiss which turned passionate and Mac had his hands on her waist as they kissed, Mac was being very loving towards Maddie as they then had passionate sex.

Mac held Maddie close to him, he watched her sleep on his chest, he loved her so much and knew how much he meant to her and how much his life had changed since they met and fell in love, Mac knew that Maddie was the only girl for him and he loved her with all his heart and their daughter Kyra too, Mac knew that he was lucky to have a life with Maddie and their young daughter.

As the team were still in the dark about Mac's secret life with Maddie and their young daughter, Mac was very lucky to have the life he did with Maddie, she was very special to him and so was their life together as a family raising their daughter in a happy home, Mac would also take days off to spend with his family, Mac loved being a dad to Kyra and knew how protective he was of her and also her mother Maddie as well.

Mac wrapped the duvet around them both, as they got some sleep, Mac's hand was resting on her side as they slept together, Maddie loved sleeping with Mac, their life together and the joy of keeping their marriage a secret along with their young daughter Kyra who had the same eyes as her father, but also had her mother's features, Mac loved being a dad to Kyra and knew how much she meant to him.

Mac truly loved Maddie with all his heart and knew just how much she meant to him, their life together, Mac loved the whole secret and knew that he had not told his team about Maddie or Kyra, he had kept it a secret for four years now and Mac loved every second of it and he knew how much she meant to him and their life together was solid and very happy.

Mac loved being married to Maddie, she meant everything to him as did their daughter, Mac was happy to be with her and knew just how happy they were together and so much in love with each other, Mac loved her deeply and knew that they both trusted each other in the right way and knew how much they meant to each other, Maddie was everything to Mac and so was their daughter Kyra.

Their love for each other was so special and Mac knew that being happy again with Maddie was his second chance at love and also he got the chance to be a father to his little girl Kyra who he loved so much and always would, same for Maddie too, Mac was a lucky guy to have Maddie in his life and he knew that she was his entire world and their daughter, even as Mac kept his relationship-turned-marriage a secret from his team for the past four years, he knew that he'd done the right thing for his family, despite his team trying to figure out why their boss was different than normal, none of them knew that Mac had a family of his own and he was happy at long last, Mac also knew that Claire had brought Maddie into his life and Mac was happy for that in so many ways.

Even as Mac was a good dad to his daughter, he knew that she had showed him joy of being a dad to his daughter and Mac loved every second of being a dad to his little girl who was the apple of his eye and he was happy with Maddie, she knew how to make him happy and feel loved too, Mac trusted her with his life and their daughter's life too.

Maddie woke up the following morning, she noticed that Mac was still asleep, she softly smiled knowing how happy she was with Mac and knew how protective he was of her and their daughter Kyra, Mac was happy with his life and he had a happy marriage with Maddie and also a beautiful daughter who meant so much to them both and Mac was extremely lucky to have the perfect life with Maddie as they had a strong marriage and knew they were meant to be together.

What happens next?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Three months had passed since Maddie and Mac had their romantic night together, she knew that he was gonna be working late at NYPD, Maddie knew how special Mac was to her, she loved him so much and always would for the rest of her life, even as Maddie knew that Mac was happy with her and also being a family with their young daughter Kyra, when Mac got home around 11pm, he noticed how quiet it was, he checked on his daughter and saw that she was asleep, he smiled softly and then went into his room, where he found Maddie asleep in their bed, it made Mac smile, he got undressed and joined Maddie in their bed, she woke up and turned over and saw Mac, she smiled then kissed him and told him that she found out that she was pregnant, Mac kissed her and held her close to him, he was happy.

Maddie cuddled into Mac, she loved him and was glad to be pregnant again, she knew how much Mac loved her and how protective he was of her and their young daughter Kyra, even Maddie knew how much being a dad meant to Mac, she was glad to have Mac in her life and she had her hand on his chest, Mac smiled in his sleep and he put his hand on top of her's, Mac loved her so much, he truly cared about her and their daughter Kyra.

Mac had the day off, he spent it with his family, he was happy to spend time with his family, he watched Kyra play with her stuffed toys and shared them with her father, Mac smiled, as he held Kyra on his lap as she played with her toys, Maddie smiled as she watched them, she knew how much he loved being a dad to their young daughter and knew that she was happy.

Maddie knew how happy Mac was to know that he was gonna be a dad again, as Maddie put her hand on her tummy, she was excited, when later that night after Mac put Kyra into bed for the night, he then went to Maddie and put his hand on her tummy, he was loving towards her, he kept his hand on her tummy, he gave Maddie a loving kiss and Maddie kissed him too, she put her hand on his shoulder as they kissed, Mac was happy with Maddie.

Mac lead Maddie to their bed, he was very loving towards her, it made Mac so happy to have Maddie in his life, he loved her so much and always would for the rest of his life, they had a happy marriage and Mac knew that being with Maddie was the best thing he ever did and he loved her so much and knew how lucky he was to have her in his life along with Kyra and their unborn baby.

As Mac loved keeping his life with Maddie a secret from his team over the past four years, he knew just how much his life had changed since he met Maddie and fell in love with her, Mac knew that he was lucky to have Maddie in his life as his wife and mother of his child, he felt blessed to be happy again after he lost Claire on 9/11, he was in a dark place for a while before he met Maddie and she showed him how to live again and love. Maddie gave Mac a chance to be happy again, he was glad that she did and he loved her for it and always would.

Maddie knew how happy she was with Mac, knew how protective he was of her and their daughter Kyra, Maddie knew that Mac was the only one for her and always would be, they loved each other and were a family with their daughter who loved her parents' so much, Mac loved spending time with his family and keeping them a secret from his team, Mac wanted to keep it a secret for as long as he could and had so far for the past four years.

Mac trusted Maddie and knew that she trusted him too and always would, they also had a strong bond with each other, Mac was really happy with Maddie and he was also glad to be with her and Mac had known how special Maddie was to him, they were a happy family and had a beautiful daughter who they loved so much.

Mac knew that he had a happy life with Maddie and always wanted her to be happy, Mac cared about Maddie so much and he always knew how lucky he was to have Maddie in his life, she meant so much to him and their young daughter Kyra too.

Maddie loved Mac and knew that he was the only one for her, she knew how safe she was with him and also how loving he was towards her, Maddie was glad that they were expecting their second baby together and Maddie was hoping it would be a little boy, she wouldn't know until the due date as she and Mac agreed to wait until their baby was born to find out.

Mac didn't think that he would ever find someone to love after losing Claire on 9/11, but now Mac had Maddie and their daughter Kyra who meant the world to him and also his unborn baby that Maddie was carrying, he was so excited to be a dad again, even Maddie could tell, even at night Mac had his hand on Maddie's tummy so he could feel close to their unborn baby, Maddie loved when he did that, it made her feel so loved and special, Maddie knew that Mac would be by her side when she gives birth to their second child, Kyra would be with her godmother when the special day happens.

Mac watched over Maddie in his arms, he truly loved her and placed a soft kiss on her neck, causing Maddie to smile as Mac was being loving towards his wife while in bed, he loved her and knew how much she meant to him, he was so lucky to have her in his ife and he never wanted to lose her, it would hurt too much.

What happens next?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

After Maddie told Mac that she was expecting their second child, he was happy; very excited about being a dad again, he placed his hand on Maddie's tummy where their unborn baby was growing, Maddie saw just how excited Mac was about their unborn baby; he knew how excited he was about being a dad again. Mac loved knowing that he and Maddie were expecting their second child together, he still hadn't told his team about Maddie and Kyra, he just wasn't ready to tell them the truth.

Mac knew that sooner or later he would have to tell his team the truth about his marriage to Maddie and also tell them about his daughter Kyra, he just didn't know when he would find the right time to admit the truth about his secret life outside the lab with his family, he loved being a dad to Kyra, she was special to him, just like her mama.

Maddie loved being pregnant with Mac's baby, she was happy to be given the chance to have Kyra with Mac and now they were expecting their second child together, both had agreed to wait until the baby was born to find out if it was a boy or a girl, Mac knew that it was only another few months until they knew for sure, Mac was excited and very happy about being a dad again, Mac loved seeing Maddie pregnant, he always had his hand on her tummy at night so he could feel close to their unborn baby.

Despite Mac keeping his marriage a secret, he kept his wedding off during shift at the lab, before he put it back on when he got to his Avalanche and head home to his wife and daughter, normally Kyra would either be up or in bed, depending on what time Mac returned home from shift at the lab.

As the next few months passed, Maddie felt a couple of twinges but she still had another month left of her pregnancy and she told Mac about the twinges that she'd been having and he called their doctor at the hospital; who told Mac to bring Maddie in and then Maddie called her best friend who was Kyra's godmother and asked her to look after Kyra who agreed to come over and look after Kyra.

When Kyra's godmother arrived, Maddie and Mac left for the hospital, Maddie was checked in; she was in a private room, Mac sat up on her bed beside her, holding her hand and telling her that everything was going to be ok, Maddie hoped so and she just held his hand in comfort; when she felt a really sore twinge and she winced in pain, Mac soothed her through it; he knew that she needed him and he wasn't going anywhere; Maddie tried to get comfy; Mac helped her to get comfy; Maddie was glad that he was there, Maddie held his hand as she felt another twingee, this one hurt more than the previous ones and it caused Maddie to cry, Mac gave her a comforting hug, she needed him right now.

Later, as the doctor checked Maddie and told both her and Mac that it was time for their baby to be born, Maddie was really scared if they lost their unborn baby, Mac stayed close to Maddie as he was by her side when she had to give birth to their baby, as Mac was with Maddie; she gripped his hand tightly as Maddie then gave birth to their second baby; Mac kissed Maddie on the forehead as she gave birth to their baby, afterwards Maddie was breathing rapidly and she just hoped that their baby was ok; their baby wasn't making any sound, that scared Maddie and she looked to Mac with fear in her eyes.

Maddie was taken back to her private room; Mac was with their newborn baby; he needed to know if their baby was gonna be ok and he watched over his baby as the nurses tried to save the infant, when the baby cried; Mac was glad that his baby was ok and the nurse handed Mac his newborn baby son; Mac loved him instantly and he put his son into a cream babygro and took him to see his mama, Mac peeked inside through the window and noticed that Maddie was crying and Mac entered the room; Maddie looked to Mac, when he placed their newborn baby into her arms, Mac told Maddie that their baby was ok; when Maddie asked Mac if they had a boy or a girl, when Mac tells Maddie that they have a little boy.

Maddie then suggested to Mac about naming their newborn son McKenna Boyd Taylor; Mac loved the name that Maddie suggested for their newborn son; he was happy to have a son with Maddie, Mac shared a kiss with Maddie, he loved her so much, as Mac loved his family with Maddie; he was glad that she gave him a chance to be a dad to their kids and it also made Mac love Maddie so much more than he ever thought was possible and he knew how happy he was to have the life he has with his wife and their children, as Maddie bonded with her newborn son, Mac loved his family and knew deep down that he had the happy life with his young family with Maddie; he loved her so much and knew that they were a happy family with Kyra and McKenna, who would be allowed home soon, Maddie was bonding with McKenna.

Few days later, Maddie was allowed to go home with McKenna, this made Maddie happy that she could take her newborn son home for the first time, MAc was glad to be taking his newborn son home for the first time along with Maddie, when they got back home, Kyra was already settled in bed and Maddie thanked her best friend for looking after Kyra, Mac smiled and he knew that he had six weeks off from work, he was gonna spend time with his family and settle McKenna into a routine, he adored his little boy so much and knew how proud he was to have this with Maddie.

Mac knew that his life outside the lab was something truly special to him and he would cherish everyday of being with his family and also keeping it even more of a secret now that he and Maddie had two young children together; Maddie was happy to be a mom to McKenna and Kyra, she was glad that she had a family of her own with Mac; she truly loved him and always would for the rest of her life, she knew how safe she was with Mac and how loving he was towards her and being a good father to their kids.

As Mac was holding his baby son McKenna, he suddenly knew just how happy he was to have what he has with Maddie, she showed him a second chance at love and also the chance to be a dad; she knew how much being a dad suited him and it made Maddie love him even more than she ever knew before; Maddie knew how much Mac meant to her and always would for the rest of her life, they were a family with their kids.

Maddie loved being with Mac, they had a strong bond together and unwavering sense of love and loyalty towards each other; Mac loved how happy he was with Maddie, they were a family and a happy one; Mac was glad to be with her and they were so happy with each other, Mac had a happy life with Maddie; she meant so much to him and so did their children as well.

Mac loved keeping his life outside the lab a secret, he loved the whole secret and when he was ready to admit it, he would but until then; it remained a secret for Mac, as the days went past; Mac had built up a strong bond with his son who was perfect in every way, Mac loved him so much and also Kyra too; Mac loved his family with all his heart and knew that his life was better to have his family in it, Mac was also glad that Maddie gave him a chance to be a father and it was what Mac enjoyed to the fullest everyday that he spent with his kids and showed his wife just how much he loved her too and would for the rest of his life. .

Will Mac finally confess?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Mac was in a pharmacy working on a case when Teena Milford walked in and Mac asked her to call 911, but Teena took out her gun and shot Mac in the back before leaving the store, the team soon discovered that Mac had been shot and had been taken to Trinity General, one of the nurses who knew Maddie called her and informed her about what happened to Mac, soon as Maddie knew that, she called her friend to look after Kyra and McKenna for her and then Maddie also explained what happened to Mac.

Soon as Maddie was sure that the kids would be ok, she left to head over to Trinity General to be with Mac, she knew that he needed her there but the team had no idea who she was or why she was even there. The doctor handed the form to Maddie to fill out in regards to Mac and then Maddie handed the form back to the doctor, the team watched her closely wondering who she was and why she was even there at all, the team were about to say something to her when the doctor came out and told them that Mac was out of surgery and resting, the doctor asked Maddie to follow him towards Mac's room.

Maddie was in Mac's room, she took a seat beside his bed, holding his hand and hoping that he would pull through for her and their two young kids Kyra and McKenna, they needed him to survive, the team had no idea who she was at all and why she was allowed to see Mac first, they had no idea just how she knew Mac; the team noticed that Maddie had her right hand on Mac's, they hoped to know why soon but they just wanted Mac to be ok.

Maddie stayed close as she waited for Mac to wake up, she needed him to wake up and see her, Maddie put her hand on his cheek and told him how much she loved him and that she and their kids needed him, later that evening, Maddie was asleep on the bed, Mac's hand moved and he slowly woke up, he saw Maddie by his side, smiling as he whispered her name, causing Maddie to look up and see Mac awake, leading Maddie to lean in for a kiss and Mac smiled softly.

Mac kept a hold of Maddie's hand, he asked her where the kids were and she told him that they were safe with her best friend, Mac knew and he held her hand lovingly, Maddie loved him and she told him that, Mac smiled softly and he told Maddie how much he loved her and then Maddie kissed him, the team saw that and they got to wonder just who she was and they needed to know just who she was and how Mac knew her.

Maddie was helping Mac to recover from what happened to him, Mac was glad to have Maddie by his side to help him get fighting fit and be able to play with his children again and also get back to the lab too, but it would take months, Mac was just glad that Maddie was helping him to get strong.

Mac spent six months in hospital, Maddie went to see him everyday with their kids who were happy to see their dad again, Kyra cuddled into her dad, happy to see him again and Maddie held McKenna as they spent time with Mac, who was happy to see his family, he loved his little family and noticed how much McKenna looked like him, Mac loved seeing how happy his young children were and he loved being a dad to Kyra and McKenna so much and Mac loved his family, he knew that he would have to confess to his team but he wanted to put it off until he was well enough to tell them the truth.

When Mac was finally allowed out of hospital, he was glad to be home with his family, Mac was just glad to be home again, even he knew that he would be back in his own bed with his wife Maddie again, he had missed that and he had told Maddie this, she smiled as he told her that, when Maddie gave him a loving kiss, Mac kissed her back, he loved her so much and knew how lucky he was to have her in his life.

As Maddie helped Mac to recover and take his meds as well, Mac knew that Maddie would look after him and make sure that he got better and would be able to go back to the lab again, she knew how much it meant to him and she was gonna help him get there, Maddie had also mentioned to Mac about maybe finally telling the team about them, Mac had to admit that Maddie was right and he told Maddie that he wanted to wait until he was more better before he told his team and Maddie understood.

Mac hoped that his team would be understanding about it and Mac knew that it would be a shock to them and Mac knew how much he loved Maddie and their two kids, the love Mac and Maddie had for each other was strong, later that night once their kids were in bed, Mac took his meds and he went into his bedroom and saw Maddie sitting on their bed, he went over to her and sat beside her, when Maddie just gave him a hug, he knew why and he held her close to him, he told her that he would never leave her and that he always would love her, Maddie looked to Mac then kissed him.

Maddie was glad to have Mac home again, she had missed being in bed with him and when Mac joined Maddie in their bed, Mac cuddled Maddie close to him, he held her close to him and he placed a soft kiss on her neck, Maddie loved him and she placed her hand on his shoulder as they spent time together and Maddie gave Mac a loving hug, when he told her just how much he loved her and he kissed her softly, before they went to sleep together in their bed.

Mac was slowly getting better and he knew that he could spend quailty time with his family, he loved his family and he loved his family so much and knew how much they meant to him and always would, no matter what, even as Mac knew that soon he would tell the team everything about his secret, Mac loved Maddie so much and he knew how much she meant to him and always would, he knew that she was the love of his life and always would be for the rest of their lives together.

As Mac went to see the team and knew that they would ask about what they saw in hospital, when Mac told them that Maddie was his wife and that they had to young children, the team were shocked about it and asked Mac how long it had been kept a secret, Mac told them that he had kept it secret for four years and this stunned the team, Maddie was at their family home with their two children and the team asked Mac when they could meet his family and Mac told them that he would discuss it with Maddie first to see how she feels about it, the team accepted that and Mac headed home to his family..

Maddie was bottle-feeding McKenna while Kyra was playing with her stuffed toys on the matt, Mac got back and gave Maddie a loving kiss, he settled beside her and loved spending time with his young family, he was very lucky to have a family of his own with Maddie and knew that he had done the right thing, Mac was glad that Maddie gave him a chance to be a dad and also a second chance at love too, Mac was grateful to Maddie for that chance and told her that, when Maddie kissed him to show him just how much she loved him and knew how truly special he was to her and always would be for the rest of their lives together as a family with Kyra and McKenna.

Mac then discussed with Maddie about letting the team meet her and their kids, Maddie told Mac that she would like that, then she tells Mac that it should be when he is fully better and Mac totally understood Maddie's thoughts on it and he kissed her lovingly, Mac loved Maddie so much and their kids, he knew that Claire brought them together and he was glad about that and he kept his arms around her as they were in bed together and Mac placed a soft loving kiss on Maddie's shoulder, even Maddie loved how loving Mac was towards her and even as Mac was recovering from his shooting, Mac knew that Maddie was the love of his life and always would be.

What happens in the final chapter?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve (Final Chapter)

Now that Mac had finally admitted the truth to his team about his marriage to Maddie and also being a dad to his young children Kyra and McKenna who he loved with everything he had and Mac was still recovering from what happened to him, he was glad that he had Maddie by his side to help him and he loved her so much, Mac was glad to have Maddie in his life and he was happy to have Maddie in his life, Mac placed his hand on Maddie's shoulder, Mac was happy to be with Maddie and he truly loved her with all his heart; knew that she was the one for him and had given him a second chance at love and also to make his dream of being a dad come true.

Maddie was a rock to Mac since he got shot, she had told him how scared she was of losing him and then Mac held Maddie close to him, he comforted her in his arms and he told her how much he loved her and he kissed her lovingly; he knew that he was gonna fight to get back to full health; Mac knew that he would need Maddie more than ever right now and she had told Mac that she was gonna help him get back to full health, he hugged her close to him, he loved her with all his heart.

As the next six months passed, Mac had hospital appointments and Maddie went to them with him, Maddie knew that Mac needed her there with him, their kids were with Maddie's best friend for the few hours that Mac and Maddie were at Trinity General, where they discovered that Mac now had aphasia; it scared him and even Maddie knew and she held his hand as the doctor explained it to them both, it also lead Mac to think that Maddie would leave him and he voiced this to her later that night in bed, when Maddie told Mac that she would never ever leave him, she also told him that she made a promise to him on their wedding day that she would be with him through sickness and in health, even as Mac listened to her, he knew that she would never leave him, she loved him with everything she had and always would for the rest of her life.

Mac was getting help from Maddie to get better again, he needed her more than ever before and he knew since he got shot in the back, he had thought that Maddie would leave him but she assured him that she would never leave his side, Mac was lucky that he had Maddie by his side to help him get better again, they both knew that it would take time for him to recover, Mac loved his family with Maddie, even as Mac loved being married to Maddie, he was very pleased to be with her and didn't know what he would do without her.

Later that night, Mac was in bed before Maddie and when she came into their room, Mac was still awake, he watched Maddie get changed into her nightwear, Mac smiled softly watching her, then Maddie joined him under the duvet when Mac pullled her close to him, he kissed her softly, letting his hand rest on her neck as they kissed each other, Mac loved her so much and Mac was just glad that his team finally knew the truth about his secret life outside the lab.

Mac cuddled in close to her as they were in bed together, he loved his wife and their two kids, Mac had his hand on her waist as he held her close to him, Mac whsipered something sweet into Maddie's ear, when she turned over and kissed him lovingly, Mac smiled as Maddie did that, he loved her and was glad to have her in his life, he would be lost without her, he didn't want to lose her.

Maddie loved seeing how loving Mac was towards her and their love for each other, Mac was very loving towards his wife, he cared about her and knew just how happy he was with her and their children Kyra and McKenna, as Mac loved knowing that his team finally knew the truth and Mac knew that he could recover with Maddie and the kids by his side.

Mac had a tough road ahead and he knew that Maddie would be by his side the whole way, he was thankful for that and it showed him just how much Maddie loved him and how special she was to him, he loved her and always would for the rest of his life and they were strong together, Mac was glad that he survived to see his children grow up and to have more years with Maddie, as Mac was recovering and knew that it would take time before he would be allowed back to the lab, he could spend proper family time with his family, which Mac was gonna enjoy.

Maddie knew how much Mac meant to her and how happy they were together, Mac was glad that the team finally knew the whole truth about his secret life with Maddie and that they had two young children together, Maddie was helping Mac with his aphasia which made Mac feel glad that Maddie was helping him with everything, she wanted to do this for him, he saw just how much she loved him and wanted to help, it made him love her even more.

Even though Mac was still off from work while he was recovering, he knew that Maddie was his personal nurse and he loved how loving she was towards him, Mac would be lost without her, Mac wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, he placed soft kisses on her shoulder showing his love for her, Maddie knew how happy they were together, they had been through a lot and still came out stronger than ever, Maddie had real love with Mac and knew that he was the only one she needed, she showed him love everyday.

Mac also showed her love too, he held her close to him at night, he never wanted to let go, he loved her so much and knew how much she meant to him and always would.

The End


End file.
